


05:00

by OneMoreMuffin



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: 5am thoughts, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Complete, Except the POV character has short hair, Gen, Hearing Voices, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I wrote the characters with zero(0) features so feel free to self-project, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Reader-Insert, Self-Harm, Short One Shot, Writing Prompt, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneMoreMuffin/pseuds/OneMoreMuffin
Summary: Hurt/Comfort Dialog promt:3. "Hey, don't do that, you'll hurt yourself."
Kudos: 2





	05:00

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on the 18th of October, 2020.  
> When I first wrote this, I had two different sized font representing the main character's POV and then the voices they hear in smaller font. But I can't do that on here so I just put the voice's dialogue in brackets.  
> Please enjoy the writing!

I’m still awake.

Yes, I am aware I should’ve gone to bed hours ago.

No, I haven’t checked the time because that makes me more nervous for how mad my roommate will be tomorrow morning.

It’s just been another long week of too many stresses for a just-barely surviving uni student with a terrible-paying part-time job on the side to pay for this shit apartment.

(Just like every other student.)

Is it better than that place I stayed at for the first eighteen years of my life? I don’t know. Maybe it would be worth paying them a visit.

(I would have someone to accompany me in tormenting you…. That would be nice to have the real thing instead of just the shadow that I am.)

The texture of carpet disappearing into floorboards doesn’t shock me as much as it should walking out into the kitchen. If I’m quiet, I shouldn’t wake them.

(I believe you said “Good thing they don’t have to live in the screaming-hell hole that is my head.”. Am I correct?)

They had it worse than me anyways. They need the rest.

Finding a small saucepan is easier than it should’ve been, but we left it out after lunch being too lazy to put it away right away. At least I am able to not go through pots and pans to find it and make lots of noise.

(And I will be here for you to listen to loud and clear.)

Turning on the water too fast made a bit of noise though.

(You’ve done it now...)

...Wait…..

*Creak*

(Are they coming? This will be good.)

...Okay, we are good.

(Consider yourself lucky. You got out of trouble with them, but I’m still here.)

Slowly, I manage to get the saucepan onto the heat, I now just have to let it heat up. I might be able to get to sleep easier if I do this first. It might be able to shut that up too.

(Excuse me, I am a being. You acknowledge me, and we have some very fun conversations. I don’t know what you are talking about. You should be thankful I’m here. You would be ridiculed by everyone if it weren’t for me. You brush me off so much of the time but I know you hear me. I know you think about it. Because you just decided that you would wear that outfit and not be looked at as the attention seeker you are, because you just wanted to see if you could go out and make friends like anyone else when you are a pig dressed in man's clothes, because you think that people would actually care about any achievement you made like playing an old song on your guitar because you haven’t touched it in years you fake half-assed--)

The water is boiling.

I reach out and sit my palms directly to the sides of the saucepan.

......At least it shut up.

I take my right hand off and press it onto the inner wrist on my left, right on the fresh marks from the other day.

My cheeks get wet.

“Hey, don’t do that, you’ll hurt yourself.”

Oh no. I woke them up.

My cheeks get more wet.

I didn’t register that I was on the floor or shaking until I was hit with the cool of a towel on my arm and a hand running through my newly cut hair.

I’m shaking?

“You’re okay, you’re okay. Shhhhh. I’m here, “ There is a tissue on my face, “I’m here.”

“I-i-i’m s-sh-sorry-”

“Shhhhh, none of that. Just sit with me here for a bit.”

We sat there for a while. Just them applying a cool towel to my arm, my hands, my face, brushing my hair with their hand, them shushing me quietly to fill in empty space so nothing else interrupts this. “What time is it?”

“...It’s 5 O’Clock somewhere. Let’s get an early sleep tonight.”

...It’s probably 5am.


End file.
